little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fathoms Below (Mina version)
It was a beautiful day at sea. Dolphins were swimming and chirping. Birds were flying. Suddenly, a pirate ship came into view, and they swam out of the way. On that ship, there were some Mobians. Some were tying the sails down. Others were catching fish with nets. They began to sing. Mobians: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a merhog be waitin' for you In mysterious fathoms below A 17-year-old echidna stood upon the ship, as he was tying down a sail. His fur and quills are light green — though his quills are shaggy — with peach skin, a little black nose, and brown eyes. He was dressed in white gloves, a red vest, black spiked wristbands, a silver medallion with cyan lining, two small gold loop earrings, white socks, and red shoes with white laces and toes and dark gray soles, and sometimes carried an orange fanny-pack. His name was Manic the Hedgehog. The prince loved being on the ship! The sea was his life! Unlike other princes who only care about politics and money, Manic would rather sail. It was the only place he feel that can be carefree and be himself. A male Chao was also sailing. The male Chao has blue skin, yellow markings and a yellow ball floating above his teardrop-shaped head, royal blue eyes, small pink angel-like wings, and wearing a red bowtie. His name was Cheese the Chao, Manic's pet Chao. "Isn't this great?" Manic asked, "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face!" "Chao, chao!" said Cheese. "A perfect day to be at sea!" sighed Manic. He turned to his steward, who was an elderly male hedgehog with light blue-gray fur, peach skin, light blue gray quills, a little black nose, gray eyes, and a white mustache and thick matching eyebrows, wearing white gloves, brick red socks, and matching shoes with two light yellow straps. His name was Sir Charles Hedgehog, or Uncle Chuck, Manic's great-uncle and butler. He was leaning over the boat, looking green. He was more seasick than pleased. "Oh yes," Chuck said sarcastically. "delightful." Then he was vomiting over the ship again. He hated being on sea. Earlier, when Manic wanted to go sailing, Chuck was content on staying at the castle. "A fine strong wind and a following sea," said Bellok, one of the sailors. "King Top Cat must be in a friendly-type mood." He and Manic tied more ropes. "King Top Cat?" repeated a confused Manic. He had studied many monarchs. Yet, he never came across a King Top Cat. "Why, new ruler of the mer-animals, lad." Bartleby, another sailor, said, "Thought every good sailor knew about him." Manic bent down to pat Cheese. "Chao!" pleaded the blue Chao, "Chao, chao, chao!" Chuck rolled his eyes for he did not believe in the existence of mer-animals. "Mer-animals!" scoffed Chuck, "Manic, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." "But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth!" replied Bartleby, as he waved at fish at Chuck, "I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." Bartleby let go of the fish which, smacked its tail in Chuck's face before jumping overboard. Mobians: Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below After diving into the ocean, the fish looked up. It sighed with relief and swam away. The fish swam further and further away as it passed the corals, the jellyfish, and the whales. CarlyAKACmara presents The Little Mongoose With the voices of Corey Burton Jim Cummings Mitsuko Horie Tom Kenny Maurice LaMarche Richard Libertini Ikue Ōtani Amy Palant Rob Paulsen Jamie Peacock Christy Carlson Romano Veronica Taylor Gail Webster Frank Welker Jaleel White Near the whales, one mer-animal swam in the sunlight. Then four more mer-animals, also appeared in the sunlight. Soon, we see more mer-animals all in line, swimming toward a large glowing castle. Screenplay by CarlyAKACmara Music, Songs, and Lyrics by Howard Ashman Alan Menken Produced by CarlyAKACmara Written and Directed by CarlyAKACmara Inside the castle, the mer-animals all gathered around inside the auditorium. They all have arrived for a concert which will be performed soon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs Category:Spin-offs